A New Hope
by KLWz
Summary: Sometimes, you just wish that there was a place where everybody got along with each other free of hate and discrimination. A place where you could work along side Pokemon and even hold any kind of relationship with them. Too bad a place like that doesn't exist. Or so I thought it didn't. CANCELLED AS 8/6/2014. REWRITE MAY HAPPEN ONE DAY. I'M SORRY TO THOSE WHO DID ENJOY THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**_NEW STORY TIME! I haven't wrote in a LONG time and this was something I'd wanted to do for a while. So I'm doing it. The story is going to be boring for about the first three chapters max I say before anything gets sausey and spicy. Please just bare with the informative and back story stuff because it'll help make a little bit of sense._**

**_This story does contain about 90% smut. Or it will. The idea of the fic came from Shinji Hiroku's story: The Club (any and all related info in this fic, if any, goes to him.) There will be subtle hints of his story in this one but not major. This is 90% my idea and pairings\actions. This is mostly told in my version but his will always be better. Just how it is. So be warned, lemons in later chapters!  
><em>**

**_I do not own Pokemon. I make no money off this story and never will. All rights to Pokemon and Nintendo. I wish I owned Pokemon though._**

No special text look - Basic text\plot\whatever.

_Italic Text - Thoughts_

'Text Here' - Pokemon Speak

**Bold Text - Psychic Type Speak\Telepathy**

* * *

><p><em>There are a multitudes of ways to categorize people these days. Each and every day, it seems people come up with a new way to place someone lower than they are on the intelligence scale. By that, I mean people come up with a way to make them seem smarter but, in reality, are a bunch of nitwits.<em>

_For example, there are three different ways of categorizing people that I have come to enjoy using. Two of them are known and also a custom to most people when they use them. _

_First, there are the 'Leaders'. These are the people who will make the rules, punish those who break the rules, and anything in between. Most times, but not always, 'Leaders' have that first impression that they mean well and, while sometimes they do, they end up stabbing you in the back in a moments notice. In reality, 'Leaders' are just dicks._

_Next, there are 'Followers'. These kinds of people will do anything a leader says since they are promised some kind of 'salvation' to better themselves. Religion and Pokephilia are both big things where 'Followers' are located and, quote-unquote, 'known for. These people are honestly the kinds that piss me off the most. _

_If you are to argue with a 'Follower', they will send out these fake facts and spew nothing but false information that they believe is correct. In their minds, they see that they are always right when, in reality, they are almost always wrong. Even when presented with factual evidence on a debate, they will continue to belittle you and say that they're right and you're wrong._

_Last but not least, there are, what I like to call, 'Processors'. 'Processors' are a group of people who tend to keep to themselves and stay quiet. Since most 'Processors' are quiet and won't speak out, usually at least, they seem to have an extreme knowledge with their power of observation and critical thinking. Most 'Processors' are hard to pick out of a group but, once they speak, you'll know quickly that they know what they're talking about._

_Now, you may be wondering why I have brought this up. Simple! Life today is full of those three groups. Either you're a Leader, a Follower, or a Processor. In my books, you're not in between. With more ways of seperating groups of people happening each day, life is becoming less enjoyable for not only me, but a big population of people. _

_I fail to see why people can't just live in harmony like our ancestors did hundreds of years ago before all this discrimination started. Everyone got together, everyone loved each other, there was no hate; everybody was happy. _

_Why can't life be that way anymore?_

I sighed and closed my journal. Yes, I keep a journal. It was the only way of me staying _somewhat _sane in this world. I'd tried multiple different ways of staying happy and not losing my mind but I always felt this had worked the best. I did that thing where I breath in and out slowly while meditating, I talked my problems out, and none of them worked.

It's hard to stay occupied after you stop being a trainer. Yes, I used to be one. I wasn't anything spectacular so I never finished. I had a small team and, while they were all some good friends, I released them all upon request when I told them that I was not going to be a trainer anymore. And I couldn't blame them, I hate sitting home all day doing nothing but watching paint dry on my walls. Which, if you're wondering, I actually did do.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Turning on the television, I flipped through the channels just _hoping_ for something entertaining or worthwhile to watch. There were the standard Saturday cartoons, old time movies that are black and white in color, and other boring titles I had no interest in.

Just as I was about to turn off the TV, I switched to the news station to hopefully catch a glimpse of what the weather was going to be like. Luck wasn't on my side though as they had just finished the weather report as soon as I turned to the channel. _Great. Now I have to sit through some more bullshit reports that nobody cares about._ Or at least, that's what I thought.

After the anchor man finished a report on a water main break, there was a story about something of extreme conflict and opinion that was also against the law: Pokephilia. From what it appeared, another poor soul was arrested due to having intimate relations with their Ampharos. According the story, the Ampharos had even stated that SHE was the one who came onto him, no pun intended. But they didn't believe her, or just simply didn't care, and still had the boy arrested and his Pokemon taken away. If he was found guilty in front of a grand jury of manipulating his Pokemon into sex, he would face a life sentence with only a small chance of parole and no chance of his trainer license being reinstated. However, if found innocent, he would be reunited with his Pokemon and would get off scott-free. Like it would happen though.

See, in my opinion, and MANY others, action is being taken too harshly on those in love. So they're a different species than us humans and some people love them, who cares? Does it honestly hurt you? I would agree that if someone were forced into that kind of situation or forced a Pokemon into sex then, by all means, take a severe punishment. But for those in love and want to be treated as equals? What a load of bullshit.

Here in Hoenn, it is a losing battle on whether Pokemon and Human relationships should be legal. Nobody is supporting the idea and, because of it, Hoenn is becoming more and more crime filled. Just over five years ago Kanto legalized the idea and crime has gone down quite a bit and unity is becoming a big thing there. Now why the Hoenn Government can't just follow them into happiness and prosperity is beyond me. They're just imbeciles and need to leave their spot as a government official.

The more and more I think about this topic, the more heated I get and the more angry I get. Deciding I didn't feel like having my blood boil over, I decided it was time to go get a morning shower since I had work at noon. I personally liked to leave about an hour earlier since I walk to work, what with it being so close, and I liked to stop at the park along the way.

I walked back upstairs into my room and pulled out the clothes I'd wear to work today. Since I worked at a family run gas station, no I'm not in the family but I know them and they let me work there with them, I didn't have to dress too fancy or formal. My usual attire was a plain black shirt, some brown colored jeans, and a pair of full white sneakers. Nothing too fancy but nothing too stupid looking either.

-Approx. 11:30 A.M. -

I was just arriving at the park. It was a decent day out and I had about 30 minutes left until I was due to work so I decided that I would just sit here and relax. Now, I know I said that I was taking my shower to help get my mind off the earlier topic of the boy being arrested but, in all honesty, it failed. I thought about it more and more. It completely bugged me how he could just have his love taken away all over something stupid.

I was so deep in thought I hadn't even heard anyone walk up behind me. I jumped when I felt a hand grab onto my shoulder. Surprised, I turned around and saw a pretty young looking guy and an Espeon. He looked like an average trainer and his Espeon looked like an average Espeon.

"Um.. can I help you?" I asked. Truth be told, I hate being snuck up on.

He smiled and began, "First off, sorry about startling you. I kind of have a habit of doing that," I nodded and accepted his apology before he continued, "I'm sure you're wondering why I came up to you. But I saw you were talking to yourself over here and my Espeon said I should come and see if you were okay. So, here I am!" He said as he gestured towards his Espeon.

I smiled down to him.. her.. it.. I don't know and said, "It's quite alright. I'm used to it. My old Pokemon used to do it all the time when I was a trainer. But yes, I'm alright. Just.. deep in thought is all." I stated honestly. Now I wasn't going to tell him what the topic was due to it being such a tight thing that, even if someone has a small belief you're participating in sex with a Pokemon, you would be arrested and investigated. That is something I'd thoroughly love to avoid.

"I see, Pokephilia is quite the debate nowadays, is it not?" Okay, now how in the fuck did he know? Now I have to watch myself. Great.

"Alright, now how exactly," I was cut off.

"You seem to forgot I have an Espeon. When we saw you talking amongst yourself, she did a little intruding. And for that, I apologize." He said sincerely.

_Great. Now that thing could rat me out if it so chose. _

He looked at me in astonishment. "Oh come now! We just want to talk. We have no interest in "ratting you out" as we're just a friendly couple looking for someone to amuse us," He giggled. Now there are a few things I have a question about with this.

"Couple? Do you mean.." I trailed off. He nodded. I'm not repulsed or against it or anything. I'm just not good with my words so it seems like I am. "How are you so open about it? You know how easily I could turn you in right now and you'd be seperated?"

He looked down to her and nodded. "Sadly, I do. And people have tried to rat us out before. We almost got caught once so we've been more careful to whom we talk to. Now this is why we came to you. Here," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small business card, handing it to me, "Meet me here at 9 o'clock tonight. We'll discuss more, but for now, I must get going."

I looked down to the card and it was just one address and it looked familiar. I shrugged and as I looked up, I noticed he was gone. At first I was quite confused but then realized his Espeon must have teleported him and herself away before I could respond to them. They must have known I would show up.

_Stupid Psychic Types. Always hated them._

I put the card into my pocket and then checked my phone to see how long I had until work. Somehow, it had been 20 minutes with me talking to this man and I still had no idea of his name. That meant I had work in 10 minutes. That would work out perfect as work was actually 10 minutes from the park.

_Well, tonight is going to be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap! A review, 2 favorites, AND 5 followers from one chapter! Thank you so much! That truly means a lot to me; like you don't even know 3 Now about the chapter:**

**Lot of talking in this chapter and my views on some subjects are touched in this chapter. I'd also like to say I'll be taking in OC's for some soon chapters. If you'd like to send in one, please specify gender, personality, personality, Pokemon team, Sexuality, and, if they're a Pokephiliac, what kind of Pokemon they "prefer". Also, I'm taking request pairings for our character. I don't want anything Gen 3+ if that's okay but I'll also take the request and see what I can do for it if higher than Gen 3. And nothing like Garbador, Magneton, etc. so nothing weirdly "built". **

No Special Text Look - Basic Text\plot\whatever

_Italic Text - Thoughts_

'Text Here' - Pokemon Speak

**Bold Text - Psychic Type Speak\Telepathy**

* * *

><p>Just as usual, I had arrived just a tad earlier to where I'd meet that guy with the Espeon to discuss some more as requested. It was about a quarter until nine so I just took a seat on the curb and waited. There wasn't much I could do other than that and before I knew it, they had arrived.<p>

Before I could even say hello, he told me to follow him. I thought it was strange but I thought it wouldn't hurt to do so. After all, if he wanted to hurt me or arrest me or anything for what we had discussed earlier, I'm sure he'd have done it earlier. Plus, with that Espeon it would have been a lot earlier.

However, that doesn't mean I wasn't cautious. Hell, I still didn't even know the guys name and he has yet to even ask me mine! But, being the overly cautious person I was, I may or may not have brought an old pocket knife my uncle bought me. But, strangely enough, I felt like I could trust this guy. I don't know what it was about him but something felt good about him. Or that's just me being the kind of person to trust those until they give a reason not to.

Probably the second one.

We walked in silence for around 10 minutes before he stopped in front of a building. It looked abandoned and seemed to have been smack dab in the center of town. It appeared to be around 10 floors high and kind of resembled what Silph Co. from Kanto looked like from the outside.

"You know, if you wanted to meet here, you could have told me." I said.

He nodded and said, "Yes, I know. But I felt like taking the longer walk. Hope you don't mind." Then he walked into the building and I followed him after. On the inside it kind of resembled the Saffron City PokeMall. I still couldn't figure out why this building had been abandoned. But I won't question it. There had to be a logical reason behind it and if that's the case, I didn't need to know.

"Please, follow me. I'll explain why we're here very soon." I nodded and followed him up some stairs to the above floors where I'd learn what I needed.

* * *

><p>After MANY stairs, I will never walk stairs again, we came to our destination floor. There seemed to many doors along the floors we passed so I came to a conclusion that I BELIEVE this was a hotel at one point. We kept walking down many halls and finally reached where he'd wanted to go.<p>

We stood there, looking at this certain door, for about a minute before he began, "You remember this place?" He looked at his Espeon. She nodded and said,

"**Ofcourse I do. This is where we had our first special moment back when I was an Espeon," **She had a very small and weak sounding voice. I guess that explains why she was so quiet. Maybe she was shy? Heh, I have no clue. Not shy enough to not prob my mind.

"Yeah.. it was amazing.. we need to have a moment like that soon.." He said was a small smile that made her blush. It made me feel sick.

"You know, I love that you two are all cute and lovely right now, but I feel incredibly weirded out and I'm getting sleepy. Mind if we do this?" He chuckled and nodded. The room appeared to be a small apartment type deal. I observed that there were a few doors leading to what I believed a bathroom, a closet, and a bedroom, probably the master bedroom. There was also a kitchen and a living room with a couch, a recliner chair, and a T.V. that was a bit too big for the room by my standards.

They both sat at the couch and I took a seat on the chair. Nothing personal to them but it would have felt weird if I sat right next to them. And I also prefer my space. I love my space.

"Now, Sen, tell me.. what do you think of the world today?" Okay, so much for him not knowing my name. Again, I'm creeped out.

"First off, how do you know my name?" He simply pointed to his Espeon and she smiled. _This is getting more and more creepy the more we talk. _I sighed and continued, "Can I atleast know your name so I can properly address you?"

"The name's Mike. Espeon never really wanted a special name and I respected her for it so she's just Espeon." He answered.

"I see. Well then.. allow me to answer yours now. I personally think the world is going downhill. The government is becoming too obsessive with things that need to be left alone. I do see that there are things that government needs to, " I paused and to try and think of the right words, "get involved in.. but everything that everyone does? Not at all."

He simply stared at me and was thinking of the words to speak. I couldn't read his face at all to tell what he was thinking. I couldn't tell if he could agree with me or not. It was simply a blank stare.

"And what do you think that the government should stay out of and what should they 'get involved in' as you said?" He asked.

"Well, the I believe that Pokephilia is a major one that they should back off from." He nodded and smiled, "They should also be less strict on those who are petty theifs and first time offenders. Also, let me make an example of something where judges of the government are way too strict."

"Sure, let's hear it."

"Let's say I'm 17 years old and I'm dating a 15 year old. But I'd known her for years on end. From birth almost. Now let's just say that one day we got together. I turn 18 and she's now 16. We had sex. Later on we break up. But what does she do? Tell the police that she didn't want to and I pressured her." He nodded and I continued, "Now what would the judge and court circuit do?"

"They'd just agree with her, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct. Even if they did do a check of what exactly happened, it'd still be sex with a minor due to age and you'd be in trouble for a long time and labeled as a sex offender for life. Only because we broke up. My whole life would be ruined because of one moment." I explained.

"I see. Well, I agree on what you say. What should they do in your opinion for that kind of situation?" He asked.

That was a tough question. It didn't seem like it but it honestly was a pretty hard one. I thought for a moment and began, "Well, I believe that a polygraph, or lie detector test if you guys didn't know," he nodded in confirmation, "should be involved. If the one who made the allegation were found out to be false, the accused then could file a report for false information and sent to court for slander." He again smiled.

"You know, I never thought of it like that." He simply stated. I couldn't help but smile then he continued, "Another question. What is your idea of a perfect place to live? Or better, what is your idea of a perfect life?"

_Jeez with these questions. Don't get me wrong, they're actually good questions and I enjoy a conversation like this every once in a while as they keep my mind off things. But still, I couldn't help but wonder why he was asking me all this._

I thought for a good minute or two then I began, "Well, as for the first part, a place to live, somewhere that everyone is accepted. What I mean by that is there's no discrimination based on race, color, heritage, sexual orientation; anything. Everyone gets along together and works together. And I even mean Pokemon work with humans and we return the favor by working with them.

"As for the perfect life, that's a hard one. I never really think of the, quote-unquote, 'perfect life' scenario. Mostly the perfect place idea. So I can't really answer that."

"Quite alright. This brings me to my next question. Views on Pokemon and Human relationships?"

Now somehow I knew he was going to ask this. Ever since he had mentioned wanting to talk when he found out I thought of this, I knew it'd be in the discussion somewhere. And now here it was. Due to the seriousness of the question, I had to be extra careful of my answers. One wrong thing said and I could be in jail if this was a setup. For all I know, these two could both be undercover to pick up Pokephiliacs.

"I'm.. open to the idea. While I've never dated a Pokemon or had any form of sexual contact with one, I see no reason why those who truly love their Pokemon are forbidden to have the relationship they deserve with them like those who love or like a human. It honestly sickens me to know that love is based on species and isn't based on true heart. I'm glad Kanto took the leap to legalize it and see it's not bad. Their crime has gone down and everything is much more peaceful."

"I did notice that," he stated, "it is also depressing that me and Espeon here have to hide our relationship from the outside world. It's upsetting that people are so cruel to those who want to love their Pokemon and want to tell them so but are too afraid that they'll be caught so they live their lives in misery by not telling them because of what's pronounced to be 'immoraly wrong' and 'cruel against Pokemon'," He looked over to Espeon sadly and she could feel his sadness due to her abilities.

She looked up to him with sad eyes but he hugged her while smiling. "But I'm still just as happy she's mine. Tell me, Sen, do you have anybody special in your life?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Had no interest in people really. Nobody seemed fit in my opinion that I'd want to call mine."

He hummed out loud and said, "Well, what about a Pokemon? Have you ever had any interest in any you've been around?"

"No, not that I remember."

"I see. If given the chance, would you at least try it out? See if it's something you like?"

"I don't know. I'm cautious about those who I talk to about this subject and I'm overly cautious right now. I might, I might not. It all just depends on circumstances."

He chuckled, "I know you're being cautious. She," pointing towards Espeon, " told me about the knife you have in your pocket, " He chucked and looked down to Espeon who also chuckled, "But I assure you, you're not in danger of anything. I promise."

"Well, either way. Safe or not from you two, that doesn't mean I am out there," I said gesturing towards the outside world. Truth be told, I hate this world and all of it. Nothing but hate out there. That's the main reason I am how I am. "Sometimes I wonder if there's ever a place completely different than the outside world; just a peaceful place." I said as I looked out in the night sky.

Truly, I would abandon everything if it meant I'd finally be at peace. I'd do literally anything to go there. I would leave everybody if I had to, even family. Not like my family would care anyways because they're just like everybody else. But that's besides the point.

"Now I have yet another question."

"Shoot." I said.

"Sex with a Pokemon. Would you ever try it, do you know anyone who does, and opinion about it?"

I was taken aback by how blunt he was with the question. Now I was even more cautious than I was before. This could easily take me down and anyone who I meantion; not like I know anyone though...at least I think so. "Rather forward with that aren't you?"

"Perhaps. Just who I am."

I nodded. "Well, my opinion is that I don't really care as long as it's not forced. Pokemon are sentient as science has proven. They can show emotion as proven via battling. Pain is the most evident when they're hurt in battle but they show joy more than anything. There's even a move to prove they show emotion, and it's the most powerful emotion of them all: Love. And you know what move that is?"

He smiled and nodded. "Return."

"Bingo," I exclaimed, "Now don't get me wrong. I hate rape. I say if rape were to happen, treat it the same as if commited against a human. But to completely outlaw the right to have sexual relations with a Pokemon? My philosophy is that aslong as you're being safe and protected, provided you need to be, have fun!

"Now, onto me knowing anybody who has a relationship like that. To my knowledge, I know nobody besides you two who have an interspecies relationship. Sexually and just dating or in love, I know nobody. But like I said, that's just to my knowledge.

"And lastly, would I try it? As said earlier, I am open to the idea. If presented right now, no pun intended if you know what I mean," I said with a wink, causing them both to giggle, "with an oppurtunity to do it, I probably wouldn't. Being open to the idea, I want time to at least get used to it or know who it'll be with. I do have my standards of who I'm 'with'." I said using finger quotes around the last word. "Standards such as I'd like to know her name, what kind of Pokemon, and definitely her personality."

"I see. Well, Sen, if I told you to pack your belongings, anything you'd want to take with you, to a place where these types of relationships are accepted and only certain people are accepted to join, would you go?" He asked.

"Yes, I would honestly. Are you saying what I think?"

"I am. The only downside is that it's a one day travel by foot since the last air service there left two days ago. But I do know some Pokemon who'd be more than willing to travel with you if you'd like. It'll be two since you have to travel north from Route 115's forest then by water to our city. Would this be okay with you?" He stated then asked.

I nodded. "When can we go? I want to leave as soon as possible. And I mean as soon as I can. " I put as much emphasis on that I could, I really wanted gone.

"Tomorrow. I need to make rearrangements for your living. How long until you can be ready?"

"I am now actually. Nothing at my house is of use to me. Nothing worth me taking. I don't need anything. Are there stores back at your town?" I asked curiously.

"But of course! Shops, malls, you name it, it's there. We always take requests of things to add. You are expected to get a job though if that's all good with you. Well, most that is. We have something planned for you that you will most likely enjoy." He said with a chuckle. It kind of put me on edge but I put it to the back of my head for now.

"Well, whatever. As said, I am ready now. What do we need to do?"

"Let's go back to the Pokemon Center. I'll get you set up with the two Pokemon you want to tag along with you. Please be thinking ahead of what two you want. It'll save us the trouble of thinking."

"Will do."

"Alright. Let's go." He said getting up with Espeon following behind.

* * *

><p>During the walk, I came down to a few choices of who I'd bring along. I'd noticed throughout my travels when I was a trainer of the Pokemon I enjoy and those were those who are big and fluffy. Espeon, Flareon, Zangoose, Arcanine are all prime examples. With that in mind, I also loved Dark Types as well as Fire Types with Mightyena, Arcanine, Flareon, and Absol being my top two favorites of each. With that information in mind, I came down to a few choices.<p>

There was Zangoose. Zangoose was a bipedal Pokemon who tend to usually be about up to a full, grown human's hip in height. They're known for their rivalry with Seviper but there's none on Route 115 so I had nothing to worry about. They're very loyal and, despite being vicious battlers, they're extremely caring. Plus they're insanely cute. So Zangoose was high on my list.

Next on my list was, you guessed it, Arcanine! Arcanine are known for their extremely good running speed. They're one of the fastest runners in the whole world. They will obey any command given without a thought and are extremely good for new trainers. Due to their size, they're often seen to be a bit scary looking but, when you get to know one, they're some of the nicest Pokemon. Well, until you piss one off. Then all hell breaks loose. Also insanely cute looking when given the puppy dog eyes. Something about big canines giving me a sad look or a hopeful look just melts my heart away.

Then there's Absol. Absol is the one that indicates when danger is imminent. They can be a bit sassy at types as well as some major jokers but they're genuinely good friends. They're pretty trustable but are also known to be lap dogs for some odd reason. When I say lap dog, I mean they just love to sit with their trainer or 'owner' and just cuddle like no tomorrow. Nobody knows why. Maybe it's because they're seen as one that brings danger when they don't really bring danger but predict it and they really just crave attention and love. But nobody knows why and it honestly baffels me.

Last but not least, there's that cute, little furball known as Eevee. Eevee is pretty much a mixture of the three previously mentioned. Eevee is known as the one with many evolutions. They're insanely cute and are good house pets and are extremely caring. They will put themselves in danger even for a stranger if it came down to it. They love to cuddle and just be close to people. The only downside, if you call it that, is that they go into heat many times during the year and it can be difficult to handle when many Eevee are in heat at one time.

For Water Types, I didn't really care. I'm not really fond of Water Types so I just came down to either Dewgong or Seaking. They're both majestic as fuck and really cool looking. I might not be fond of Water Types, but those two will always be my favorites. I'd just tell Mike to choose either and I'd be happy.

I sat in a chair in the PokeCenter while Mike went and made his call to whoever about the Pokemon. I told him I came to choose Zangoose but if any of the aforementioned were able to and Zangoose wouldn't be able to, then I'd still be okay. Hell, even if a Pokemon I didn't like had to go, I'd still be happy just to leave this hellhole called Rustboro. All their corporate bullshit is just old and I hate it.

"**Nervous Sen?**" Espeon asked. I looked down to her and nodded. She giggled. "It's understandable but don't be. Mike has an idea to help. He always does. That's why he's known as the recruiter around town." She smiled.

"And what might that 'plan' be as you call it?"

"**Don't worry about it. Just sit back and relax. He's almost done.**" She said looking back to Mike as he hung up his phone. He looked up to me and waved and I waved back before he went over to the Pokeball Transfer Machine. I looked down to Espeon and asked,

"So, you and Mike huh? How'd you meet?"

She looked up in wonder and thought for a second, "**We met when he was little, back when I was an Eevee. I was a present for his kindgergarten graduation. He was so overjoyed. His parents saw me as a pet but he saw me as an equal, " she said smiling even bigger, "I don't even know how he thought like that at such a young age. But since his parents saw me as an animal and not equal, I was not allowed at the dinner table, I wasn't allowed 'human food', anything. Only special Pokemon food they bought me. Every once in a while, he'd sneak me food and it made me beyond happy.**

"**A lot of time went by and he moved out at 16. You might be wondering how he got the money for that. Well three words: scratch off ticket. He got lucky and won twenty thousand. Being a minor, he couldn't claim. So he told his parents that $5,000 would go to them if they got it. And then he moved out when he got his money. Eventually, things happened, I'll spare the details, and we fucked. Hardcore.**"

I went wide eyed due to how she said it and she smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're happy..." I said as Mike walked up.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked as I stood up.

"Oh just how you two met. I was curious, hope you don't mind."

He waved it off, "Of course not! Now, about your Pokemon. Follow me, you'll be leaving tomorrow. Not safe to travel water at night. There was a spare room here so you don't have to go home and it's courtesy of me." He said while him and Espeon walked off to my room.

It was a very bland room. A bed, two night stands on both sides of the bed, a walk in bathroom with a shower, a T.V. and a couch. Nothing too special. I sat on the bed and he sat on the couch. "Now, Sen. Would you like to meet who'll be traveling with you?"

"Pfft, meet the ones who'll be protecting me and helping me across a big body of water? Nope, I don't want to. Thanks for asking!" I said sarcastically. He chuckled and withdrew two Poke Balls. He enlarged them both and threw one, releasing it.

"First off, I'd like you to meet Casey." He said as a Zangoose appeared. She shook her head as she regained her composure from the most likely cramped Poke Ball. She looked around and saw Mike and waved,

"Hey Mike! Hey Espeon!" She exclaimed.

"Sup Casey," He replied and Espeon nodded, "I'd like you to meet Sen," He said pointing to me, "You're going to be leading him back to the lake on Route 115 where you'll be able to rest. You'll also be in charge of protecting him from those on the land. Once you're at the lake, you'll be allowed to return to your Poke Ball if you choose. I'd also like you to inform Kelly of what she will be doing. With her being a Water Type and us here on land, she won't do too well for too long so I want you to inform her of what she will be doing. You know what it is. Can you do this for me?" He informed her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Sir, yes sir!" She looked at me, "Hey Sen! I'm Casey!" She said walking over to me holding her clawed hand out.

I smiled and returned the hand shake. "Hi Casey, nice to meet you." She giggled and looked at Mike,

"You know, he's kind of cute. He with anybody?" I blushed and they all laughed. I wasn't really _that _good looking, was I? I was your average 19 year old, honestly. I had about shoulder length black hair, I wasn't too fit but I wasn't fat by any means, skinny if anything, and I wore glasses. I was wearing my cargo shorts from work but changed into a plain, white tanktop after work so I didn't look too spectacular; at least I thought so. I was just your average, everyday kid.

"No he's not Casey. He's by himself." He put a little bit of emphasis on that. She looked at me and smiled again and sat next to me and I felt her brush my arm as she did. She sat quite a bit closer than I'd like but her fur was too soft and irresistable to say 'Back off I need my space' to.

"Now, Sen, I know you're nervous. That's why I went ahead and did this," He said bringing two more Poke Balls out from his pants pockets, "Come on out, Sabella!" Out came a quadruped covered in white fur. She had a scythe shaped horn on her head and a blade-shaped tail. Her eyes were red and she had this little smirk on her face that showed she should be confident in herself. And I knew the second I saw her that she was an Absol.

"Sabella," He said greeting her. They exchanged greetings like with Casey and he continued, "this is Sen," he said nodding to me and we also exchanged greetings, "you will be with Casey while you're with Sen on your way back to our town."

"Got it, boss. How come there's two of us though? Normally you only allow a Water Type and one other." She asked confusedly.

"Sen's nervous about this whole trip and that it'll be a set-up to get him arrested. That's why I'm having multiple of you girls join him. Maybe calm him down and re-assure him that everything will be okay," she nodded. She walked over to me and nuzzled my leg and sat on her haunches and I looked over to Mike and said,

"You know, you don't have to send so many. I understand what you're doing and why you are but you really don't have to."

"I know I don't. But I'm going to. Now hush, you have one more to meet."

"Another? Boy, now I must be lucky or something." I said chuckling.

"You might feel lucky but I want you to be sure everything isn't how you feel it will be. We want you to feel welcome in the family and this is step one of the process. Now, let me introduce you to Candy," he said throwing the third and final Poke Ball.

Out came a little munchkin with brown fur. Easily recognizable, she has a big and fluffy tail with a smiliar fluffy mane around her neck. She let out a little squeak and ran over and nuzzled Mike and he picked her up. If you couldn't guess, she's an Eevee.

"Huh," I said outloud, "I guess I am lucky."

"Maybe. Candy, this is Sen. I know you're not a battler but I want you to go with him for a day and tonight and make sure he's calm and isn't stressed or worried about anything. I don't care how you do it but, please, don't pressure him into anything. Make him comfortable. Can you do this for me?"

She looked over to me and back to Mike then back to me again. She jumped off him and charged full on sprint to me and literally tackled me to the bed and assaulted my face with licks. I felt wind on my bare legs from her wagging her tail back and forth. I laughed and tried to push her away but she wouldn't let up.

A god 30 seconds went by and the whole room was laughing at her. She was affectionate and, it was an Eevee thing I'd heard, after another good 15 seconds of struggling against the little thing, she let up. I took a second to regain myself and said, "Mike, if this is all going to be true, what you say about this city, I want to thank you."

He waved me off again and said, "Don't be thankful. We just need people who're caring and understanding and open to the idea of people like me and Espeon without worry or discrimination." He said smiling.

"The whole world does. It's just old," I said looking down to the little Eevee in my lap. She was pretty cute and I gently pet her on her back and I could hear a content sigh then a small purr coming from her that put a smile on my face, "I don't see what's so hard about acceptance anymore. Oh well, I'm glad I'm getting away from it."

"And we're," he said indicating to everyone, and Pokemon, in the room, "in the same boat as you. Hence why we live where we do."

"Understandable. I do have one question though,"

"Which is?"

"The name of this 'city'. Why havent you told me it? What is the name?" I asked.

"Why mention it out here? We don't want others to hear it. It wouldn't have remained hidden this long if it were, now would it?" He winked at me. I chuckled and shook my head,

"No, I suppose you're right. I'll know when I get there, right?"

"Oh of course! We'll tell you anything you'd like to know, for the most part at least, when you're there. I'm sure these three can inform you some things you'd like to know on your way there. Same with Kelly, she's actually super talkative so hope you don't mind that!" He said laughing.

"Not in the slightest, hope she likes deep conversations like I do," I said smiling. Truth be told, the talk of this place has already brought my mood up. I'm actually excited for something for the first time in a long ass time. And it was only a day away. Holy shit, I'm so excited and I'm doing my damn near hardest to hide it.

He chuckled and got up and I sat Eevee on the opposite side of me so I could stand up as well, "Well Sen, it seems I've done my part. They know how to get to where they need to go. I know Sabella doesn't like water so when you're at the lake, just recall her. Candy and Casey though? I don't know, you'll see when you get there. But for now," he said, reaching into his pocket, "I want you to take this."

He handed me what looked to be a normal, everyday cell phone. "Why do I need this? I have my own."

"This one," he began, "only works one way. You can't call anybody else. If there's an emergency and you are in danger, call with this. Someone will answer and a Psychic Type will come and help you. But only in emergency. And I can tell you're wondering, 'Why don't we just teleport you to the city?'. Well, I can answer that.

"The trip is for bonding. We want you to be close to at least one Pokemon in town and, since they're the ones taking you, they'll help you get around once you're there. I hope you don't mind, but these three will be living with you for the time being until you get going on your feet completely. That won't be any trouble will it?"

"Well, it'll be hard to get used to. But I'm sure they can help me with whatever I need and I can do that too. I've had Pokemon before so this shouldn't be too different." I replied. He nodded.

"I believe I have told you everything I can. The best you can do now is go to bed and wake up once the alarm on the phone goes off. It's recommended to shower before you go as you'll be meeting the owners of the town that day."

"Wait, what about clothes? I don't really want introductions to be done in some dirty clothes." He thought for a minute.

"Makes sense. Tell you what, Casey will take you to the shops and I'll buy you a pair of clothes. Just tell them Mike sent you. Is that alright?" I nodded in confirmation. "Alright, well, I guess I'll be going. Here's Kelly's Poke Ball," he said, handing me the red and white sphere. "I will see you tomorrow at your new house!"

"Believe me, I can't wait!" We both shared a laugh and him and Espeon were at the door,

"Don't forget, if you need any help in emergency, use that phone. If you're being followed, and you're almost certain, call. We don't want others knowing how to get there. Okay?"

"Will do. Thanks for this Mike." I said.

"Anytime," he replied and held out his hand and I shook it. I knelt down to Espeon and said my thanks and she did her best to give me a hug which I happily returned. They then left.

"So Sen, seeing as it's almost midnight," Sabella said as I sat on the bed. I began getting undressed as I was just now getting sleepy, "I guess we should be heading to bed. Knowing most humans, you'll be sleeping on the bed. Now the question is, who's sleeping with you?"

I was taken aback by this. I told Mike I wasn't fully wanting to do this. What was he trying to do? "Hold on, I said I'm open to the-"

"Not like that, silly!" Casey said, "She meant like do you want any of us to sleep in the bed with you or would it be better if we all slept on the couch and gave you your space?"

"Oh... well either one is fine. I don't have a preference." I said. All truth told, I feel a bit stupid now. I probably look stupid.

I crawled into bed and watched as they all sat there, watching me. I felt weird with them all watching me without moving an inch. A bit too weird, honestly. People stare all the time but this is not okay. It's not like I was naked or anything. I just took my shoes and shirt off.

"What?" I asked.

After a moment, Casey responded, "You are really cute, you know that?" I blushed and felt the small Eevee climb up next to me then onto my chest. She was looking me in the eyes and I had that nervous feeling again. I guess she could tell I was because she smiled then nuzzled into my neck and I just smiled. "If it's okay with you, Sen, I'm going to sleep next to you. I sleep better that way." Casey said.

I nodded and she laid next to me and wrapped an arm around my stomach and I felt her ungodly smooth fur on my bare skin. It was almost mesmerizing how soft it was. I'd never felt anything so soft before. I found myself gently stroking the fur on her back as she rolled over onto her side.

"Well, I guess I'll sleep on the couch. You look occupied enough. Sleep tight Sen," She said as she leaped onto the couch.

"You too, Sabella." I replied. I picked up Candy and laid her on the pillow right next to my head and rolled towards Casey then wrapped an arm around her. I felt her scoot closer and a sigh of content escaped both of our mouths.

I know I didn't know them and they could easily rip my neck out, but right now, I was in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god, guys! We went from one reviewer, 2 favorites, and 5 followers to 8 reviews, 14 followers, and 14 favorites! Holy crap! Thank you guys! It truly means a lot to me to see you guys are enjoying the story. The reviews mean a lot to me and not one is better than another. I will accept them all even if saying you don't like the story. **

**This chapter was originally going to be one big one but, due to size, I decided to split it into two and I'll be posting the second half, the sea travel, at a later date. This chapter alone was around 7k words, a new record for me, and I thought anymore would be too much. If you'd like, next time I can post it all as one chapter instead of splitting.**

**Also! Lemon next chapter! First one I'm doing in a long time so can't promise quality. I'm also still accepting OC's and some are mentioned briefly, as well as their roles, in this chapter. Pairings are still being accepted! **

No Special Text Look - Basic Text\plot\whatever

_Italic Text - Thoughts_

'Text Here' - Pokemon Speak

**Bold Text - Psychic Type Speak\Telepathy**

* * *

><p>It was no more than 5 in the morning when an alarm could be heard throughout the room. I had no idea what was making this extremely obnoxious sound so I got out of bed, as much as I really wanted to stay in bed but this sound was literally the most annoying thing I'd ever heard before, and followed the sound to a spot on the dresser. Then it hit me that it was that cell phone Mike had given me. <em>Could have picked a less annoying ring tone, honestly. Not one of those that would drive you insane within five seconds of hearing it?<em>

Opening the phone to shut off the alarm, I'd noticed it had a message. Since Mike said this phone was mine, I'd decided to read what it was.

_Sen,_

_It is now 5 A.M. and it is time for you to get up. The journey hear will take you around a day knowing how Candy is traveling and, with how you seem to be nervous about everything, she'll probably make a stop to.. help you out and calm you down. There's a waterfall nearby that she always loves to show to those who she brings here so don't be surprised if she wants you to see. And, be aware, if she tries something you don't like, tell her. She'll appreciate the honestly. _

_Please don't forget to shower, as well. You'll be meeting a few people here when you arrive after you go shopping with Casey, Candy, and Sabella if she would want to go with you. Depending on availability, maybe even a few of the higher-ups of the town. That should be all I have to say for now. If anything is to come up, I will message you again. You'll be unable to reply to this as it's one way. _

_Have a safe and fun day Sen._

_Regards,_

_Mike. _

Hmm. I guess I have to be aware of Candy. He didn't mention any of the others. But the idea of that waterfall did seem interesting so I'd love to see it if time is on our side. Knowing me though, that would probably not be the case. I'm always bad with being out somewhere at a certain time or being somewhere quick enough.

I shrugged and walked over to bed. I noticed Candy and Casey were awake and Sabella was still fast asleep. "She a heavy sleeper?" I asked.

"Yep," Casey answered, "It's hard to wake her up. You could do anything you want to her and, 9 times out of 10, she'll still be asleep through it. Believe me, we've tried a lot of things." A smirk appeared on Caseys face and I kind of got what she meant. I simply rolled my eyes.

_Thank Arceus I'm not a heavy sleeper or I'd be in trouble. _I couldn't help but smile at my own thoughts. "I'm going to go take a shower. Don't think of this in a weird way, but do you guys shower as well?" They both nodded.

"Now let me ask another, alone or together with someone?"

"I love showering with people," Casey answered. "I don't know why. But having people washing me in places I can't reach, or sometimes don't want to reach," she said as a small blush formed on her face, "just puts a smile on my face. Just having someone help me out is awesome."

"Well, I see. Fair enough. Candy?" She shook her head in confirmation of what Casey said. She wasn't much of a talker from what I've noticed. Maybe some sort of condition. I don't know, I might ask her later. Actually, I will for sure.

"Well since you both do, and I'm someone who likes to make people, and Pokemon, happy, I guess this'll be my first time showering someone. But," I paused, looking for the rights words, "I'm.. trusting you two. You know I've never had an experience like you two have with a Pokemon. So please, don't try anything."

"Don't worry, Sen. We won't." Casey said. I nodded and got up.

"Well, I guess Casey, you come with me first. We'll work on you then, when done, you can get Candy. Is that okay?" They both nodded. And with that, I set off to have my shower with two completely strange Pokemon who most likely want to shag me for one reason or another. But they promised they wouldn't make a move on me so trust was with them.

I didn't both closing the door behind us since Candy would see me naked later on in her shower. I took off the rest of my clothing rather slowly due to nervousness and Casey seemed to noticed. I was also kind of embarrassed about this. I don't know what it is about this but it's weird to me.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Sen. I might be someone who thinks you're cute and wouldn't mind trying something with you but I promised I wouldn't." _I fucking knew it. _"So please, let's just start this shower so we can leave soon. I'm sure Mike told you about the waterfall Candy will most likely show you."

With a sigh, I got up, completely nude, and got in the shower with Casey. I couldn't help notice that she did eye me from head to toe which made this a bit harder on me. But pushing forward, I turned the shower knob on and the shower began. To make this simpler for me, I decided to sit on the shower floor to be level with her.

"I'll wash your fur first. Then, if you want, you can wash me. And I mean wash. Nothing else. Fair enough?" She giggled and nodded. "Okay, then let's just get this done and over with. "

Making sure her fur was all wet, I grabbed the bottle of shampoo that was safe for both Pokemon and human hair or fur. It smelled of strawberries so I'm sure she'd enjoy it. I poured a bit in my hand and began scrubbing it into her fur, starting with her head. Her ears weren't that hard to do with how they stuck straight up. After they were all soaped up, I scrubbed the top of her head and the back of it as well. I didn't want to get it in her eyes so I just avoided her face and would let her do that if she wanted to. I was using enough pressure to get any dirty out that she might have but also had a gentle touch that showed I didn't really want to hurt her doing this.

"You know Sen, you're really good with your hands. I've been washed like this before but your hands.. there's something about them," she purred. I smiled and thanked her and continued my treatment. After her head was all washed and cleaned, I got to work on her back and tail. She had more fur than it appeared and I had to be a little bit more forceful and had to use just a bit more of my nails to make sure I was getting out the mess she could have. I was someone who wanted a Pokemon, or myself, squeaky clean and Casey was no exception.

After getting her back and tail cleaned, her front was next. I had to be cautious about this. I know how sensitive a girls front side can be when touched in a certain way and I didn't really want to accidently do that. Not because I really respected her body, which I do, but because I didn't want to send off the wrong message like I almost always do.

I scrubbed down her front side the same as the back but was nervous doing so. Mostly for the reason I just said but still. I didn't really mean to but I did kind of take a bit longer than I'd wanted and I'm still not quite sure why. _Hope I'm not losing it or getting turned on by this or something._

"I'm going to let you do your legs or you can just not do them, is that okay?" She nodded and smiled knowing why I said what I said and I was finished. She didn't really do anything besides just rub a little shampoo into her fur, nothing like I did myself. But now is where I got nervous much more than washing her. "Please remember, no-"

"I know, I know. I won't. And if I get the idea, like I always do, I'll ask. I do have respect, you know," she said as she smiled, yet again. "Turn around, Sen, I'm going to wash your back and it'll be easier for me to do your hair." I turned around as instructed and she put the shampoo in her paws and began scrubbing my scalp.

With how big and scary looking her claws were, she was surprisingly gentle. I could feel them ever so lightly rubbing and scraping the dirt away from the previous day. Not that there was much, but you get my point. Without even meaning to, I started leaning into her claws and against her body and let out a content sigh.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Very much, yes. Your paws are like magic," I complimented. I turned around and gave her a backwards hug and she blushed.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." She said as she continued the treatment. My hair was beyond clean now but she didn't stop for almost 5 minutes of nonstop scrubbing. She was so gentle and made sure not to scalp me and, as much as I hated myself for wanting to think this, I wondered how good she was her hands in... other ways.

_She must have practiced that before.. I couldn't imagine how gentle she is in bed. If she's this gentle on my head, I wonder how she'd be if I asked her for a little handjob and show how good she truly.. wait, no! Stop! Not here, not now! And maybe not ever! But she has to be super good with her hands with how she's using them.. I wonder if she's actually a bit good with that tongue of hers as well.._

I shook my head in her paws and blushed, realizing I was actually getting turned on by my thoughts. I could even feel myself getting a little stiff just from the thoughts. I did not want that to happen and, if anything were to happen, not here in a Pokemon Center where I could get charged even if something was suspected of happening.

"You okay down there, Sen? Am I doing something wrong?" She asked curiously.

"What? Oh, no! Just me thinking, as usual. Nothing to worry about," I spit out quickly. She was going to say something but hesistated and decided not to press the matter. She knew that if I wanted to tell her something, I would have. Or at least, I hope that's the case.

"Well, turn around. I'm going to do your face and chest then your back. It would be easier for me, if that's alright."

"How come you don't do my back now, since I'm turned that way already?" Truth be told, I'm trying to hide back my growing erection. My thoughts always come at the worst times and I really don't want her knowing this. I could easily regret this if I'm not careful.

"It's just my preference. I hate washing someone's back before their front. Call me weird, it's how I am." She replied simply.

"Do I have to? I mean, we are kind of in a race against time and everything."

She thought for a moment then said, "Okay, you're right," I sighed a sigh of relief. I was safe for now, "let's just hurry up and get this done. I want to get back to town and get all that done." I nodded and she continued her treatment on my back.

Much like with my hair, she was super gentle with her hand movements gestures. She scrubbed with enough force to almost leave light scratch marks but not enough to hurt. It almost felt like getting your back scratched and it just gave me goosebumps from the feeling.

_Maybe I should just say 'Fuck it' and go to town with her.. I mean, she's said she would do that with- NO! STOP IT BRAIN! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!_

"All done, go ahead and turn around and we'll get your front clean. I'll leave your legs to you as you did me," she said. I hesistated a moment, allowing my erection to go down, again, then turned and faced her cheery face. She took a step closer so she was almost right against me. Truth be told, she was awefully cute.

She began her hand treatment on my front side and said, "You know, I respect that you're so willing to shower with someone you met the night before. How are you so okay with doing this?"

I thought for a moment then replied, "Well, I'm open minded with life. I accept and try new things when presented at the right time. And, if we're going to be living together for a while, then why not start now?"

Her furred paws gently rubbed my torso down to m belly with soap. I couldn't help but shiver at her touch and sigh contently at how gentle she was. "Close your eyes, I'm going to wash your face real quick," She instructed, "But that's also respectable. That's why Mike has asked you to come to our city. You'll like it a lot more than this place."

"Heh, yeah," I chuckled, "probably." I said as her paw touched my face. She pushed my hair off my forehead and began her cleaning again. She slowly moved her paws on both sides with a lot less force than on my back and chest. But she still did use a hint of force. She got to my cheeks and I felt her get even more gentle and I felt one of her paws go under my chin. I looked her in the eyes and she looked into mine.

We stared for a long while. It felt like she was going to kiss me or I was going to kiss her. I don't know why neither of us did but we didn't. I looked away sheepishly and blushed but she seemed unphased more than anything. I think she was kind of expecting to, honestly.

"You know, you're easy to read, Sen. Like a book. I told you, I won't try anything. But if you were going to kiss me, you should have," she stated, "I wouldn't have stopped you. I'm almost guarenteeing you that, once we get back, you'll see a lot worse than this and you might get involved with it. I'm not pressuring, I'm just saying, whenever you're ready, tell one of us. It's best to be someone you trust and I know you trust us. Just take those baby steps.

"You trusted me and Candy enough to sleep in the same bed with you when you had no idea what were like besides our names. You'd even let Sabella if she wanted. We have to return that trust. I'm going to tell you this, but don't say anything to Candy, she's going to make a move on you at the waterfall she likes. She always does. Her relaxation methods are top notch and you'll feel better. Don't let her quiet nature fool you, she's a tricky one to understand. She won't take no for an answer and will do something even if it's just a kiss. I just want you to know that." She stated.

I sighed and nodded. I had a feeling something like that would be said. "I know. I'm just nervous about this whole thing. You know?"

"I do. I've dealt with the same thing with people. I've helped some, Candy has, Sabella many as well. Just whenever you're ready, tell me. Don't prolong it and make it hard on yourself. We don't bite.. much." She giggled and winked. I blushed and giggled as well.

"Thanks, Casey. I will. And please, I want you to be there when it does happen. Whether I'm with Candy, Sabella, some random Pokemon as well, I want you to be there unless you end up being my first. I trust you and I just have a feeling that if I'm not okay with something, you won't do it like others would. " She nodded with a slight smile and with that, we were done with our talk. I rinsed off the soap and stood up with Casey in my arms. I didn't bother turning off the water because I'd have to wash Candy next.

Stepping out of the shower, I dried her off in one of the towels and had her go get Candy. With the information Casey had just relayed me, I'd have to be cautious of Candy since she doesn't take no for an answer, or so she tells me. I mean, I don't know if she'd try anything this early in the morning after waking up, even though people say morning sex is the best thing, I'm still being cautious until then.

Candy trotted in with her usual happy and cheerful look. I wasted no time in getting in the shower or saying hello or anything and just wanted to get this done and over with. Besides, the water was getting a little cold due to how long it had been running. "Is Sabella up yet?" I asked. She shook her head no which was, in my opinion, a good thing because the water would be most likely frigid by the time I'd be out. I don't know about Sabella, but cold water showers put me in a very pissy mood for the entire day. And that's not something I need when I'm apparently meeting someone, or multiple people, who're important.

Casey's shower was all but eventful. I did the same as with Casey and washed her back side with her tail first, which let me tell you, had a shit ton more fur than meets the eye. I had to use almost triple the amount I did on Caseys tail just to get Candy's clean. The rest of her wasn't much effort and, after all was said and done, I turned the shower off and stepped out to dry her off let her run off to wake Sabella.

I had to use a semi-damp towel to dry myself off since Casey and Candy took so much to dry them. Having nothing but the old and used clothes from yesterday, I put them back on and stepped outside. Once out, I was greeted with a 'Good morning' from Sabella to which I replied back and then put my shoes on. I figured we'd be leaving now since they were all ready.

"So, I figure I should ask. Who's leading?" I asked.

Candy and Casey both pointed to Sabella, "Would be her," Casey answered, "since she's a Dark Type, she can see better at night than the both of us. In the day time, we'll take over if she wants." I nodded and with that, we set off on the journey back to where I'd be living at.

*About 2 hours later, approx. 8:30 AM, outside of Rustboro City, 3 and a half hours to Lake**

Due to it being so early and everyone still somewhat tired, nobody talked until around 8, about two hours after we left. We talked a little here and there but it was nothing worth noting. We did stop and grab a bit of breakfast and took it with us. It was nothing big; just enough to hold us over for the time being and to avoid cramps people tend to get after eating then walking big distances.

You'd expect the woods to be somewhat eventful or pretty or something. But these woods? This forest? Fuck, was it boring! Sure, I'm not really an outdoor person so I don't really see the beauty in nature, but this was beyond boring. We hardly saw any Pokemon running around, a few Skitty or Poochyena here and there, but that was very rare.

Finally tired of the boredom, and quietness, I looked to Casey and asked, "So, Casey, you seem to talk to the most," I said in a somewhat moking and playful tone, "What can you tell me about this town where we're going? What should I know in advance?"

"Well, it depends," She answered, "What kind of things are you wondering?"

I thought for a moment. There was a lot I wanted to ask so I had to play my questions carefully and in the correct order. "Well, let me ask this first. How big is the town?" I asked, looking around at the trees while we walked.

"I honestly wouldn't say it's a town. More like a full on city. There is a catch though." She said.

I looked at her confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, the town is built completely underground." I looked at her in disbelief. _Underground? How in the.. Well, that does explain how it hasn't been found. But that raises more questions than answers._

"Okay, next question. Why underground?"

"Come on, silly! That's too easy, you should even know that. It's to prevent detection. You see, this town is about 99% Pokephiliacs and about 1% who accept it but don't participate. Imagine a city that size, that's always growing, being out in the open. Everyone would be arrested on the spot." She stated matter-of-factly.

I nodded, "That's what I was figuring. Now, if it's underground, how exactly do we get down?"

"Good question," She said, "I wondered the same myself at first. Not too far past the waterfall that Candy will most likely show you," She said, looking to Candy who nodded, "there is a cave clearing. In that cave, it looks dark and like nothing's there but there is. We have a series of rocks blocking off the entrance down there."

Again, I nodded. "I see. How exactly is food done there? If a city is built underground, it has to be easily a couple of miles beneath the surface. Due to that, there's no sun and that prevents crops from growing."

"Yes, that is true. The scientists we have are top of the line in every field of study; meterology, anthropology, you name it and we have it. Due to this, we've been able to develope a type of synthetic sunlight that helps plants grow. We also have many Psychic Types go with people to bring back food if needed." She answered. I nodded because it all made sense, honestly.

I paused a moment to take in the information. First off, the town was 99% Pokephiliacs which means that anyone, or any Pokemon, would have sex with eachother just for being there. They're completely open to that and, while I give respect for that, it's also frightening to think that I could be some sort of toy for some random Pokemon.

I mean, what if I do something completely stupid if I do go all the way one time and take it too far? I do tend to do that without meaning to and I know that if I do one wrong thing, I could be in serious trouble.

Or maybe I'm just overthinking? Yeah, it's probably that. It'll all be fine. Or maybe it won't be.

_Gah. Fuck my brain. You make everything harder than it needs to be._

I sighed which made Casey look at me and ask, "You okay Sen?"

I hesistated for a moment and answered, "Been better. This is just too.. fast.. I don't know. I'm just really nervous about this whole thing. About meeting new people. About starting a new life. About if I do end up doing stuff with one of you," I said, indicating to the three of them, "just this whole thing. It's overwhelming.." I said, looking down. I was actually kind of sad I'd have to be starting my life over now. But, it's for the better and I'm somewhat happy about that.

"Don't be nervous, Sen," I heard Sabella say, "Yes, it's hard at first, but it'll all get easier. Plus, we're here until you want us to go or you're good enough on your own to support yourself. All three of us," She said, looking to Casey and Candy as well as indicating towards herself, "are your friends and we'll be there for you.

"And about your first time. Don't rush into it. Do it when you're ready and with who you're ready with. Whether it's me, Candy, Casey, or some random Pokemon you meet in town, we'll support you. But don't do it because you're pressured. That'll ruin it. And believe me when I say this, once it does happen, it'll happen a lot more." She said with a wink.

I chuckled, "I know. It's just this whole situation is just scary to me. I don't know, maybe I'm over-reacting." I said as I felt Candy nuzzle my leg in efforts to help calm me. Honestly, it did put a smile on my face and I couldn't help but pick her up and carry her. I heard a soft purr coming from her when I did and she just cuddled into my arms. And if that's not soothing, I don't know what is.

"We understand, Sen," Casey said which got a nod from both Sabella and Candy, "We went through it as well. Now look at us! We're guiding a good guy down the same road in hopes he'll start a better life and we'll be the reasons he did. Because we were the ones chosen because of you. So not only are we helping you," She said as she paused, looking for the right words, "you're also helping us by giving us the chance to show what we're truly like."

I sighed, "You're right. Everything's going to be fine. I'm sure I'll fit right in."

"There you go! That's the Sen I was told about; positive thinking." She said with a smile. I chuckled and nodded.

"Mind if I ask another question?"

"Of course!" She replied.

"What exactly is there to do for fun around town?'

She thought for a moment to gather her words, "Well," She began, "The town is split into two sections. In one, it's the more civilized part. There's an arcade, a few restaraunts, a theater, the housing units, and places to work. Then, on the other side, it's the more Pokephiliac-based. There are strip clubs, nightclubs, and there's also this huge club where it's nothing but sex. Literally. You go there and you'll be laid around 5 times in a night with any kind of Pokemon you can imagine. Make a list, and you'll cross off everyone on that list. And I'm not joking either." She said with a laugh. I chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Don't worry Sen. You don't even have to go to that part of town," Sabella said, "Some people avoid it completely. If it turns out it's not your thing, then you still have all the other part of town to enjoy."

"I suppose so. But what about family? How will they know where I am?" All three of them looked at eachother for a moment then Casey answered,

"Well.. from what have heard.. you weren't too close to your parents due to how you were raised and being forced to believe something even if you didn't agree with it. Typically, communication with family is the only thing allowed as long as you keep the city confidential. Since you're an only child, and you aren't close at all with your parents from the information we were told when we first started looking into you, you won't be able to contact them. We're sorry, Sen. We should have told you before hand." Casey looked down sadly.

"Casey, I don't even care," I began, "My parents were some of the worst. They cared more of their beliefs and what was told to them based off assumptions and, whenever I brought up one of my beliefs, I was shuned. I had to live one hundred percent by their standards or face the consequences." I told them.

"Well, wouldn't you have atleast liked to tell them good bye?"

"Pfft," I waved the idea off, "I'd be more likely to tell them to fuck off more than good bye," I chuckled. They also chuckled lightly and we didn't really talk much more. Everything around seemed more peaceful around us now that our talk was over. I still had Candy in my arms, Casey close to my side, and Sabella in front of us to guide the rest of the way.

All in all, the walk was a peaceful one with barely any kind of trouble.

* * *

><p>It took us about an hour to get to the lake. We saw a few wild Pokemon that are common around this area: Skitty, Shroomish, a few Poochyena and Mightyena. Casey and Sabella filled me in on a few people I might be meeting if I'm able to.<p>

One guy's name was Jack. He had a Jolteon named Jolty that he'd formed a relationship with. Jack himself was bisexual but his lover, Jolty, was a male. From what I learned of this man, he was younger than me but also committed murder to keep his relationship safe. Not saying that they didn't regret it, or wish another outcome could have happened, but the past is the past. His role in the city was to make sure that peace is held and that there are no spies in the city. The one thing they warned me of was how much Jack hated fellow humans. So it's best to avoid him as much as possible but meeting him is a good thing so you're on his good side.

Then there was Shreya. She was around the age of 20 and, like Jack, is an open Pokephiliac. Her 'team' of Pokemon as a trainor, and contest attender, consisted of a female Lopunny named Emer, a male Azumarill named Mazin, a female Wigglytuff named Mignon, and a Nidorino named Harley. She was the complete opposite of Jack in the sense of her being kind, sweet, and understanding. Granted, she can be a bit manipulative in some ways, not sure how as Casey and Sabella didn't really specify, but that's on rare cases. Shreya was the head of the welcoming committee. She makes sure that you feel welcomed and will help you around town, when needed, if you choose to live alone and without the Pokemon whom brought you there.

Last, but most definitely not least, was a man rumoured to be named Skylar. Now, the odds of me meeting this man are slim to none as he likes to keep his identity a secret until proven trustable. He's the man who has built the city and helped get it to how it is today. I was given no detail of this mans looks nor personality because of Casey and Sabella never meeting him before. But, rumour has it, Skylar is no older than I had to be and looked like your average 19 to 25 year old. Only difference between me and him was that he was incredibly loaded. Which, I guess, made sense if he were able to build an entire city underground filled with all types of buildings, clubs, and house thousands of people and Pokemon.

I sighed as I processed all of these people. While I try not to be the one to quickly judge, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I looked out to the lake with the little furball in my arms and just stood there, admiring the scenery. It was such a beautiful day out, a little hot but it was fixed with the almost constant breeze, clouds were covering the sky, and I had a new life ahead of me. While everything was perfect on the outside, on the inside, it was everything but perfect. It was a nonstop train on thoughts of what it would be like once I'm there and what kind of friends I'd make and whether I'd become someone like Jack or Shreya.

I sat down for a moment and sat Candy next to me. I pulled my legs up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Truth be told, I was scared more than nervous. I may have hated life back there, but it was who I was and everything I did. I may have not had many friends, but the ones I did, I held close to me. They meant a lot to me. Just the thought of never seeing them again.. it was hard.

I laid my head on my knees and sighed again. I heard the padded footsteps from behind me and looked to see it was Casey. "You okay, Sen?" She asked.

I shook my head no, "Not really. I thought this would be easy," I said, "That leaving my old life behind would be a piece of cake and I'd not have a care in the world. I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of having an oppurtunity to escape from that hell-hole. But," I stopped to think and gather my words, "Now that it's happening.. I don't know. I'm scared of everything."

I heard more footsteps behind me and saw it was now Sabella who was on the other side of me. I looked around for Candy and saw she was in front of me, sitting at the edge of my feet with a sad expression on her face. I was so used to seeing her with her peppy expression and her happy look that, seeing her sad like this, it almost broke my heart.

"Believe me when I say this, Sen," Sabella spoke up, "We know it's hard. Look at Candy," I did as I was told and seeing her face again just made it harder for me, "She had to abandon her family to have this oppurtunity. No, let me re-say that. Her family abandoned her because she brought up the idea of doing something out of their species ordinary. Our town took her in and gave her a place to stay.

"Then there's Casey," She continued, "Her and her trainer both came her at one time. They were as close as can be, practically lovers." I looked over to Casey and she nodded in confirmation. She wrapped an arm around my side and I kindly did to her as well, "One day, he went on a journey to visit his family. It's allowed but not recommended. But, he has yet to return. We fear he was caught by a group of anti-pokephiliacs as they're getting more knowledge of the city. We haven't heard a word from him and that was almost 3 years ago."

I sighed and hugged Casey. I knew what it was like to lose someone you love deeply. Whether she loved him as a soul mate or just a friend, it's hard and nobody should experience such pain. It destroys you from the inside and will tear you down worse than ever imagined. Believe me when I say this, I have experienced it and it's not fun. To see Casey still here, hoping to see him again some day, it's truly heartwarming.

"Then there's me.. I was raised by anti-pokephiliacs. I was a tool for them; to battle and, if I lost, I'd be beaten. I finally got tired of it and fought back against them. I showed them the pain they put me through," She paused for a moment, most likely to regain her composure as I saw this was a hard subject for her, "then I ran. I ran more than ever before. That's when I ran into Mike. He took me in, asked what happened, and took me to where you're going.

"It was a hard transition going from being told what to do, to being able to do what I want. I still expect to be beaten, as sad as it seems, if I displease someone. But it's getting better.." I nodded. She was right. Everyone has to go through this sort of change someday. It's going to be hard, no doubt about it, but I have 5 good friends who're going to watch over me while I make this transition. I had Mike, Espeon, Casey, Candy, and Sabella and they've been better friends in this past day than any of my older friends in the last 5 years.

"The point she's trying to make Sen," Casey said, "is that, while yes, it will be hard and scary, you won't be through it alone. A lot of people have to do this. You'll have a much better life and it'll be the one you've always dreamed of. We've all felt what you're feeling. Just know you won't be alone with this. We'll all be here for anything, and that's a promise."

I looked around to all three of them. They all nodded and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. As much as I didn't want to, I felt a stray tear run down my cheek. Candy was the first of them to notice so she jumped onto my knees and licked the tear away and nuzzled me. It was such a kind gesture and it truly meant a lot to me. I gave her a big hug and gestured for Casey and Sabella to join in. Casey did without a second thought but Sabella hesistated for a moment and saw that it would mean a lot to me so she reluctantly did as well.

I sat there, holding my new family, for almost 5 minutes with no words, no movements, nothing. I seriously didn't want to break the embrace but I did and said, "Come on girls, let's get going. I'm sure Candy wants me to see this waterfall I've been told about," I looked over to Candy who nodded excitedly. I smiled and stood up then drew out the Poke Ball Mike had given me. Clicking the center button, I enlarged it and, with a mighty throw, a bright light appeared.

Out came a white animal with a very small horn on tope of its head. It had two fins on both sides of its body and one larger tail fin. The Pokemon also had two razor sharp looking teeth poking out of it's mouth. The Pokemon was easily recognizable as a Dewgong.

She looked around for a moment to see where she was then saw someone she recognized, "Oh my god, hi Casey! It's been so long!" She exclaimed in a very feminine voice. Casey ran over to her and almost dived into the water but didn't. Instead, she said,

"I know, right! We have to catch up on things, but first, I'd like you to meet Sen," She gestured to me, "He's a new one we've found and are taking back to town. That's where you come in. He has said that Dewgong is his favorite Water Type so that's why you're chosen." She looked over to me and said,

"Nice to meet you, Sen! My name's Kelly. I hope you haven't been bugged by how much Casey talks," She giggled.

"Hehe, not in the slightest. It's nice to have someone to talk to. I know the other two aren't real talkers, more like listeners, but still." I replied.

"I understand completely! I have to ask, ever rode a Pokemon for sea travel before?" She asked. I shook my head no and she continued, "Well, first time for everything. Hope you don't mind getting wet. Won't be the last time where we're going," She said with a hint of seduction and a giggle at the end. I couldn't help but blush.

"I'll see you when we get there. Do you want me to bring you out when we get to the waterfall?" I asked Sabella.

"Eh, sure. If I know Candy, you'll need help, unless Casey is there for you. If she is, then don't worry about me." I nodded and said good bye again, withdrawing her into the sphere.

"Candy, Casey, either of you want withdrawn?" They both shook their heads no, "Alright. So, Kelly, how do you want to do this?"

She thought for a moment then said, "Just jump in and climb onto my back. The phone you're given is waterproof so you don't have to worry about that. Only thing you'll worry about are your clothes so I hope you'll have some new ones when you get there."

I nodded and did just as told. I jumped in and and swam over to her. With a little bit of her help, I climbed onto her back. She swam closer to shore, why she didn't for me is a mystery, and Casey and Candy both jumped over to me in my arms. Casey took a seat behind me and wrapped her arms around me and Candy in front of me, tucked into my chest.

"Be warned, Sen. I swim fast. So if I were you, I'd hold on, and also keep an eye on Candy. If she's tucked in good, she should be fine. But still, just to be careful, try and keep an eye on her. Are making that stop at the waterfall as usual?" I nodded in confirmation and with that, she took off.

The crisp, salt sea air was refreshing. We weren't going as fast as I thought we would be but we were still moving at quite a considerable pace. The wind was blowing through my hair and nobody spoke a word. We all just took in the vast amount of water and just admired how amazing it felt at this very moment. Well, maybe they didn't, but I did. I don't always get to see this kind of thing.

I was truly feeling at peace right now. I hope it sticks.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this was the first lemon I've done in a LONG time. I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. I'm still learning, don't hate me /.\ But yeah. this chapter was a whopping 7k Words so if I combined this one with the last one like I had planned, that'd be a 14k chapter which is, in my opinion TOO BIG (giggity). **

**OC's are still being accepted. Anti-Pokphiliacs, Pokephiliacs, random people. I'm also accepting pairings now. Within a few chapters, Sen will experience what the nightclub full of sex is like so I'm going to need some pairings c;  
><strong>

**Also, to those who left reviews, I'll be responding to them sometime within the next day or two. I'm going to reply to both Chapters 3 and 4 at the same time since these two chapters are basically one big split one. And, if you don't have an account, I'll reply to the here at the beginning before the chapter begins! But it would be better if you got an account cx**

_** Aaron: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it thus far! In my opinion, it's annoying seeing nothing but a smut fic where it's 100% sex and no plot. That's not what I wanted to do hence why it's not so sex heavy ^-^ I was also pronouncing Shreya wrong cx Learned how to pronounce it though! Cx**_

No special text look - Basic text\plot\whatever.

_Italic Text - Thoughts_

'Text Here' - Pokemon Speak

**Bold Text - Psychic Type Speak\Telepathy**

* * *

><p>Small talk among these 3 girls was something I'd grown accustomed to. For the most part, it was conversation of what we'd do when we got there, the weather, things we enjoy, and things like those. Casey and Candy said that this trip to the waterfall was something they do everytime someone is being brought to the city due to nervousness. They guarantee that what they do, will help.<p>

With the information Casey had given me this morning, and what Sabella had told me before I recalled her, I expected some kind of physical thing to happen. I won't lie, I'm more open to the idea than I was last night but that doesn't mean I want to do it every hour of every day. I'm just glad Casey will be there for me when I need her the most.

From what I was told by Kelly, I'd be arriving to the waterfall within a few minutes. I had no idea what Candy had in store but, if what I'm informed is true that it will calm me down, I will try it. This is a moment of being open minded and trying new things. If that's how they want to try, then it's how it is and I won't fight it.

The ride thus far had been a smooth one. Wind was a constant thing due to the speed at which Kelly was swimming but, at the same time, it was as if there was no resistance from the water and she was gliding right through. This alone was calming to me, being out with some friends, even if we'd just met, and just taking a nice ride without a care in the world.

Out in the distance, around a mile away, was a small island. On this island, there appeared to be, from what I could tell, a few trees spread around and several rocks in random places. There was grass covering the island, except where the rockbed was and it looked to deserted.

I figured this must be where the waterfall was, but where on the island, I had no idea. Most likely in middle of the island. As we got closer and closer, I noticed that the island came up to a point on a hill and, right on top, was a lone palm tree. The trunk was surrounded by grass and had rocks all around the trunk as well, most likely to keep in sturdy in the event of a storm. If I had to guess, and I'm almost certain due to the information I was told, this place is set up to look nice and relaxing. Truth be told, it did have that look.

No more than five minutes after spotting the island, we arrived to the edge of the water. I asked Kelly if I should withdraw her or if she'd like to keep swimming around and she said she'd like the break for the time being. I was told that we'd be here for around an hour and that would give her plenty of time to get her strength back to maximum for the rest of the journey. I nodded and withdrew her after we all dismounted her backside.

I looked down to Candy and said, "Well, here we are. Just from the outside, I can tell this place looks amazing. You know where we're going so you both lead the way," And with that, we set off into the forest.

From the outside, it looked very scarce in foliage. But, the farther in you went, the more trees appeared and more jungle-looking it became. Why it looked so empty from far away, and even close up, was beyond me. Maybe some type of mirage or illusion. But, up close and personal with the forest, it was dense as fuck. And that's not even using an exaggeration.

They made their way through what appeared to be a worn down path they had carved long ago. "We're not the only ones who know of this place, Sen," Casey said, "Many people come here for relaxation. Every Pokemon who does come here has different forms of relaxtion. Some due swimming, some just sit back for a while and admire the scenery, others come for deep conversations," She explained.

"I kind of figured others come here, this path looks a bit worn as if it had been traveled many times," I replied. She nodded in confirmation,

"I can't give an exact number. Some Pokemon don't come here, others do. It's all based on personal preference and also timing," Casey cut her way through a vine that had formed since the last time this path was taken. The deeper in we traveled, the more uphill we started to go. _The island sure is a lot bigger than what I thought._ At one point, the vines and trees came to a stop and we were at a pretty decent sized hill.

From the bottom, I heard a faint rumble sound. My guess was that, on the top of this large hill, was the waterfall. Instead of traveling to the top, like I thought we would, Casey and Candy instructed me to follow them to the right around the hill. The more we walked, the louder the sound became. Two minutes of walking later, the waterfall appeared.

Like I thought, it poured from the top of the hill into a large pond below. Around the pond, rocks were used to keep the water at bay and used to make a form of barrier so it didn't flow out. There appeared to be a few trees around the edge which provided tons of shade so it didn't keep the water too hot. There was around 20 feet of clear grass which is where Casey and Candy walked to.

I looked on in amazement. I know I said I wasn't one for nature but this was... astounding! Absolutely beautiful! I had never seen such a serene and unharmed place before. Every place I'd been to as a 'vacation' was infested with human technology or buildings. To see such an untarnished place as beautiful as this... I was at a loss of words, honestly.

As I stared in astonishment, Casey and Candy both giggled. "Enjoying the view?" Casey asked. All I could do was simply nod as I walked over and sat next to them. You'd expect the waterfall to drown out any form of communication with how close we were but, I have no idea how, I could understand them completely without any trouble.

"I can see why you love this place, Candy," I said as I looked down to her. She had a big smile on her face and her tail was wagging back and forth.

"I don't know about you, Sen, but I'm going to take a dip," Casey said as she ran and jumped into the water with a big splash. She came up after a moment and her fur was pressed against her face so she had to wipe it across her eyes so she could see. "Come on, Sen! It feels great!" She yelled.

I hesitated, "I don't know. These are my only clothes and-" I was cut off,

"So take them off! Not like we haven't seen you naked or anything. After all, we did shower together this morning," She said with a giggle. Again, I hesitated then thought to myself again that this was a moment of open minded things and I'd do whatever they had in mind.

I stood up and took off my shirt rather quickly. I had no problem with no shirt being on as I usually prefer it being off. But my pants and underwear were a different story. With a heavy sigh, I yanked them off with one tug and threw them in the pile of clothes my others were in. They both smiled and I dashed to get in the water as fast as I could.

With a loud plop, I jumped in. I felt the warm water around me as tiny air bubbles rushed along my body, tickling my chest and face. I sat under there a moment, feeling completely content with how I was. The water was perfect because it was by no means cold but it also was not extremely hot. It was just the perfect temperature. Then there was the shade of the trees covering the water so you wouldn't worry about being sun burned if you swam too long. This was the perfect spot.

After staying under a moment, I swam back to the surface. Water came rushing down my face and, like Casey, I had to wipe the hair from my eyes to see. I couldn't help but put a big smile on my face as Casey and Candy saw I was actually smiling right now. Not saying I wasn't before, but I was slowly becoming more relaxed.

Casey was resting in the water next to the edge and I swam up next to her. As I got to her, she gave me a hug that caught me off guard but I kindly returned. She said, "It's nice to see you're enjoying yourself Sen. You don't know how much it means to the both of us,"

"What's not to enjoy about this spot? It's perfect!" I exclaimed. They both smiled again and Candy came up and sat behind me. She stood on her hind legs and propped her front legs on both of my shoulders and nuzzled the side of my head. I reached around behind me and tried my best to hug Candy from where I was but it wasn't that good of a hug. But it's the thought that counts, right?

Casey stepped out of the water first and I looked to her. I was a little confused as to why so I asked, "Why are you getting out already? You practically made me get in and you're out already!"

"One word," She said, "Fur. It takes a long time to dry, especially in shade. " I nodded in understanding and turned towards them both,

"Thank you. Both of you," I said. They looked at me confusedly and I continued, "I mean thank you for bringing me here. I can see why you did. It's so serene and calm. I'm so used to the busy city life where everyone is as ignorant as can be. Being in such a calm place.. it's something I needed," I finished.

Casey waved me off, "Don't need to be thankful, Sen. The people who own the city do extensive background checks and we learn what you enjoy. We learned you're always by yourself so this place seemed the best to help you," She said with a smile. I nodded,

"Well, good choice," I said as I stepped out of the water. I walked over and took a seat next to Casey and didn't bother getting dressed. Much like her, I'd have to dry off first so I don't get my clothes completely wet. Sure, they'd get wet once I get back in the water with Kelly, but still.

I laid back on the soft grass, feeling the soft breeze through the air. The sound of the leaves brushing against eachother filled the air and no words were being said at the moment. Everyone was content with the momentary silence and we tried to keep it that way for as long as possible. Casey was still sitting next to me and Candy had just walked up.

She'd been observing the pond for the time being. She looked so calm just looking to the water. I'd be the same way she was if I was in her position. Well, I was, but you get my point. She turned and stepped onto my chest and nuzzled my neck and I just hugged her back. She was such an affectionate little one but I knew she cared how others felt even if she didn't talk much.

"Candy," Casey began, "Can you give me and Sen a moment?" I looked to her in confusion before she continued, "I want to talk to him privately. It's kind of important," Candy looked between us both and nodded then trotted off into the forest. I don't know how far she went but she did go far enough that I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore.

I sat up on my elbows and looked to Casey, "What do you need to talk about?" She got up and looked around to make sure Candy was nowhere around. While she was pacing, looking for her, I sat up in a cross-legged position as my arms were getting tired. I was kind of worried of what she was wanting to talk about in private and why she did so sudden.

Once sure Candy wasn't near, Casey walked back over to me and sat on my lap. Worried about her, I wrapped my arms around her in an effort to calm her down. "Casey, what's wrong?" I asked, still hugging her.

She thought for a moment then said, "Sen, remember how I said Candy would be the one making a move on you here in an effort to calm you down?" I nodded in confirmation, "Okay, well she was getting to that point. I have to know something," She said, trailing off those last words.

"What is it Casey?" I asked.

"Normally, this is a moment where, if two of us are present, we both work to calm you down. But, I don't want to do that. This is your moment. I want you comfortable for when you finally do this. I guess what I'm saying is that if you don't want to do this, please tell me. We will understand. And I want our first time, if it ever happens, to be just us. I promised this morning I'd be here for you during your first time with whoever it was, and I plan to keep that promise."

"So," I began, "What you're saying is that if I do go through with Candy, you won't be participating but you'll still be here?" She nodded,

"Correct. Believe me, I've seen people who have had their first with a Pokemon many times. It's very hard on them. Some need words of encouragement that everything will be fine, others just a hand to hold. Everyone is different." She said. I sighed and nodded,

"I think I understand what you're saying. How is this going to go down, no pun intended," I said and we both giggled. She looked at me and said,

"Due to this being your first, she's going to focus solely on you. She won't pleasure herself in anyway until she knows you're done. Only then will she allow herself to be pleasured, provided you're able, or want, to. Depending on your size, she may be unable to.. take you.. if you know what I mean," She stated.

_So let me get this straight. I'm about to be pleasured by a small Pokemon I'd met just last night. The one Pokemon I'd asked to be there for me won't be participating but will be there for me. Then, after I'm 'done', I have the choice to pleasure her in return if I choose.._

"Do I have to pleasure her in return," I asked. She shook her head,

"No, since this is your first time, it's all about you and what you enjoy. Her satisfaction will come at a later time when you're ready or if someone else does since she likes to have her fun," She said. I thought for a moment,

_So I do have a choice in this. While I am going to go through with the first part of her letting her do her thing, I don't know if I can do the same to her yet.. As said many times, I want to take this slow._

"Alright. Thank you, Casey," I said as I hugged her again, "Thank you for caring about me like this. It means a lot," She smiled and hugged me back. "I just don't think I'll be able to do anything to her yet.. I might, I don't know,"

"Believe me, Sen. She will understand," She said with a smile as she stood up. She walked over to one of the trees farther away from the water and sat down with her small legs stretched out. She motioned for me to come over and join her, which I did. "She's going to have you lay on your back, so for it to be easiest on us both," She said, indicating to me and herself, "You should lay your head on my legs. It'll act as a support on your neck as well as be a bit more comforting than a hard ground," I nodded and did as I was told.

I could feel the nervousness building up inside me. I'd had sex before but this felt exactly like my first time with a girl. Don't get me wrong, it was one of the best nights of my life, but that's besides the point. What I was about to partake in was something considered illegal back where I was from and could completely change my life. I could either become a major Pokephiliac like most who do partake in this sort of thing, or I could completely hate it.

I sighed, trying to relieve the tension I was feeling. I couldn't help but shake a little from nervousness. Casey noticed this and placed a reassuring paw on my head and rubbed my hair, somehow calming me down, "I promise it's okay Sen. If at anytime you want her to stop, tell her, and she will. This is not to be pressured into but something you want to try and enjoy," She said.

"I know, I just can't stop being nervous. It's just this whole thing.. I don't know, I'm just overthinking," I said. She smiled down at me and said,

"It's fine to be nervous. I've gone through this many times with many people, it's normal. Everyone is scared of their first time. Even though you won't be, quote-unquote, 'going all the way'," She said, using air quotes around that last saying, "it's still as nerve-wracking. Just remember," I heard footsteps appearing again in the distance, "if at anytime you don't want to do this, tell us. Please," She said. I took a deep breath and nodded.

I looked Casey in the eyes and she looked back. She put a reassuring smile on and I put on my best smile I could. Candy's footsteps got louder and soon, I saw her face again. She had that same cheerful expression on her face. She trotted over to me and sat on my chest again and nuzzled me again. This time, though, much more affectionately.

She put more force behind her nuzzles and seemed to coo the more she did. Her fur was unbelievably soft and, somehow, arouzing to the touch. I couldn't help but giggle as her fur tickled my naked body and I felt Casey behind me still rubbing gently on my head, barely making herself known.

After a moment, Candy had stopped nuzzling. She looked me deep into the eyes and we just stared at eachother. My heart was beating a million miles an hour and I could feel my palms getting sweaty as the tension built up. Slowly, not breaking eye contact, Candy's head drifted closer to mine. Soon, our lips met in an embrace.

I was wide eyed for a second as I realized what I had just done and am still doing. I didn't know what to do so Candy was in charge of this. Casey noticed I was more nervous than before and gave a reassuring smile as I looked to her, not breaking the kiss. It was a small kiss to begin with as it was my first and I'm glad it was small.

After a moment, she broke the kiss. She sat down on her haunches with a smile on her face and a look of satisfaction for some reason. She looked to Casey and Casey asked, "So, your first kiss. What do you think?"

"I.. don't know. It was.. different, I'll say that," I stated. The both giggled and Candy nuzzled me again. I felt my head being lifted and saw Casey was moving.

"I'm just getting resituated to be more comfortable. Darn tree was killing my back," She said. I nodded and she laid on her side next to me, resting my head on her arm. Candy looked back at me again with a more lustful gaze and kissed me again but with much more force. She licked at my lips, signaling she wanted access to the inside of my mouth.

I hesitated a moment then thought that this was all a new experience and I should just let it happen. With that, I granted her access. I felt her small tongue probe the inside of my mouth, exploring every inch of mine. Her tongue flicked over mine repeatedly, trying to get me to fight back.

I looked to Casey who gave me a smile that told me to keep going even though words weren't being spoken. With that, I whipped my tongue against hers in a fight for dominance. I explored the inner depths of Candys mouth and soon, much like she did, started to fight against her tongue.

The two intertwined many times in an effort for dominance. Soon, I gave in and let her have her way. She kept exploring and I simply kissed back and soon, she broke the kiss. I trail of saliva followed as she sat back up. The saliva trail landed on my chin and chest and she had a very lustfilled look to her.

During our kiss, I felt myself getting pretty tense down there. Tongue battles were always something I'd loved and would always turn me on. That, and I loved being submissive which is why I gave in so easily to her. I tried to pay it no mind but I knew she'd be taking care of it soon.

Me and Candy just stared into eachothers eyes for almost two full minutes before she stood up. She jumped off of my chest and walked in between my legs. There was her prize, all 7 inches of it. If I was nervous before, this was just scary. My heart was beating faster than ever and I was starting to sweat partially from nerves and also from the little battle I'd just had.

Casey leaned in and said, "Sen," I looked to her, "Everything will be okay. Just remember what I told you," She put her spare arm on my chest and just rubbed it soothingly. I couldn't look away from her, I didn't want to look away. "This is all for you," Right when she finished that sentence, pleasure filled my mind.

Candy took one long lick up my shaft. I couldn't help but inhale quickly and deeply as the sudden pleasure hit me. After seeing the reaction it gave, she gave another lick to see if it got the same reaction in which it did. Casey kept rubbing her paw on my chest as Candy licked more and more.

Small kisses were planted on my shaft. It twitched slightly with each touch and the pleasure was extremely high even if it was only a little bit at a time. Her licking had picked up in speed and she walked back onto my lower body to get a better angle for her tongue work. Just as sudden as her tongue work had started, it stopped.

I was panting lightly from the tounging and looked at her. She was facing towards my member and then I looked to Casey. I was about to ask why she stopped when she said, "Enjoy yourself," And with that, my pleasure was sent into overdrive. Candy took my whole rod into her mouth all at once. For such a small Pokemon, she must have an amazing gag reflex to go all the way down on me first try.

My back arched up slightly from the pleasure and I couldn't help but see Casey smile lightly, knowing I'd enjoy this. "You're doing good Casey," She said. I smiled lightly between my pants and Candy picked up her head movements. Each time she pulled her head back up, I would moan lightly. When she went back down, my back would arch lightly.

She started at a slow pace. She was by no means going fast in her movements nor was she going slow. Moans were escaping my mouth with each lick Casey gave. When she would pull up from my dick, she would lick the tip lightly and a louder moan would escape. With each moan, Candy picked up her speed and Casey would hold me tighter.

Small bursts of pre were leaking from my tip and, upon tasting it, Candy had seemed to double her speed which caused me to arch back twice as hard as before. Her tongue would swirl around my shaft as she went up and she would plant a gentle kiss on my tip as she went back down.

Casey was in the same position she was when it started. She had pulled my head close to her fur and I could smell a very faint odor coming from her. I guessed that seeing this was turning her on. I would loved to have pleasured her for this but I don't think I have it in me yet. With her head so close to mine, I did something I didn't think I would have done.

I leaned in and kissed her.

It wasn't a kiss like me and Candy had shared. It was a deep and passionate one. Her paw was gently rubbing on my chest as her other paw, the one behind me, was gently stroking the back of my head and hair. She moaned lightly into the kiss and I soon broke it. I looked her in the eyes and said, "Thank you, Casey. Thank you for understan-" I was cut off as Candy doubled her efforts, desperate to make me cum. Her sudden change in speed was simply phenominal and it was hard to bare.

Casey took note of Candy's change in speed and hushed me, telling me to just enjoy myself. I did as told, without much of a choice at this point, and enjoyed what Candy was doing. Her tongue had a different feel to it than what I'd been used to from humans. Her tongue had a slight sandpaper feel and it just made it so much better for me.

I could feel myself tensing up more than before, hinting at the inevitable release. My breaths were now more shallow and rapid and they both knew it was coming. Much to my surprise, Candy picked up her pace even more, begging for that sweet release. Casey pulled my head close to her again and whispered, "You're almost there Sen. Don't fight the feeling. Let it happen," She said.

Moans kept escaping my lips as my release was so close. As Candy went down one more time on my shaft, I moaned out loudly as my climax hit. And it had hit hard. My cock twitched violently inside her mouth as I shot my seed into her. She continued her mouth service as my climax continued. Rope after rope of my sticky goo filled her mouth and she happily took it all.

My head had rolled to the side and was facing Casey. She kissed me gently and I happily kissed her back. The pleasure I was feeling was absolute bliss. I shot a little bit more into Candy's awaiting maw and my climax finally ended. My back had stopped arching like it was and my pants became more steady. Casey hugged me tightly as she kept saying, "Good job, Sen. It's over now,"

I smiled as she held me closely. A smile had formed on ehr face too. Candy had removed my stick from her mouth and I had noticed she had swalled every last drop of it. She was onto my chest and nuzzled it lightly. I smiled lightly as I withdrew from the hug with Casey and hugged Candy tightly.

While the blowjob was amazing, I'm still unsure of how I wanted to participate in all this. From what I saw, the both of them cared deeply of how I felt. Casey hadn't left my side at all and was guiding me through this even if she wasn't saying anything. Her calm strokes on my body were what I'd needed. Then there was Candy who took notice of each change I made during her moment. She made sure I felt good, which I seriously did feel great, and was happy at the end, which I am.

I sat there in my afterglow, just holding them both tightly. Candy was cuddling and rubbing my chest and neck lovingly as she always did and Casey had pulled herself close to me. I looked to Candy and said, "Thank you, Candy. That was.. amazing to say the least," which made her smile. I knew the compliment made her happy and then I looked to Casey,

"And thank you too, Casey. It means a lot to me you did as I asked. Believe me when I say this, I owe you one," I said with a wink and a small chuckle. She shook her head with a smile and began,

"No you don't. I was being a friend. Trust me, you don't owe me, I'm just glad you enjoyed it," She chuckled and hugged me tightly. I sighed contently as we all laid there in silence for a few minutes. My breathing had started to return to normal and my mind was more clear now. I was actually much more calm than before and was also a bit more.. peppy so to speak.

* * *

><p>We had there for almost 10 minutes but Casey was the first to get up. She looked to us and said, "Come on guys, we have to get going," I sighed and nodded, standing up as Candy jumped off my chest. I walked over to my clothes and got dressed. Soon, we were walking back towards the beach.<p>

Within another 10 minutes, we were back on the water with Kelly. Candy decided to go in her Pokeball for the ride since she wanted to take a small rest which was understandable. That also gave me, Kelly, and Casey some time to talk. Nobody did for a good while though. We all just enjoyed each others presence.

After about 20 minutes, Casey spoke up, "So, Sen, what do you think about it? What you and Candy did?" I thought for a moment then answered,

"I did enjoy it, I will say that. I'm more.." I paused a moment, trying think of the right words to use, "open.. to the idea," I leaned in closely to Casey and whispered into her ear so only she could hear me, "And when you were whispering me, you know what I was thinking?" She shook her no and looked at me curiously, "I was thinking of what it would have been like if I could have been the one pleasuring you.." I said. She blushed heavily as did I and she said,

"Why were you thinking that?" Honestly, I didn't even know.

"I don't know, really. You were so cute and, when I kissed you, I just felt really close to you. Like, if it was just me and you, I could have gone all the way. Maybe, I don't know," I somewhat explained. She nodded,

"I think I know what you mean. There's always some other time," She said with a wink. I chuckled and she said, "Well, we're all glad you did enjoy it. Would you ever do this sort of thing again?"

I nodded in confirmation, "Without a doubt. I'm open to the idea and I want to try different things. See what everything is like," I said. She smiled and nodded and leaned into my chest as we kept riding the waves with Kelly. Kelly hadn't said much as of yet so I didn't really know what she was thinking.

"If you enjoyed one on one," Kelly had began, "Maybe you could get some double with Candy and Casey? Actually," She said, "I know you could get Sabella in since oral is one of her favorite things. So you could probably get a triple blowjob if you wanted," Both her and Casey had giggled at that. I couldn't help but blush,

"Maybe," I said, "I'm open to the idea. If it ever came to it, I'm open to it. But in due time. But, you say oral is Sabella's thing, right?" I asked Kelly.

"From what I hear it is."

"Alright, thank you for the information. Casey," I said as I looked down to her, "When we get everything settled in and the chance arises, I want to try something but I also want you there again." I said.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked. I Smiled and told her not to worry about it. She nodded and everything went quiet again. The rest of the travel was a quiet one. I was enjoying Casey being so close to me and ws enjoying the salty air of the sea. It was a lot bigger than I had imagined but, with how quickly we were moving, we'd be there in no time.

* * *

><p>We had just started to see land as the sun began to set. Kelly had used her reamining energy to get to the land as quickly as possible. Within minutes, we had arrived. I had thanked Kelly for her help with all this and we hoped to see eachother again sometime soon. I considered her a friend and would like to visit her sometime if I were able to.<p>

Casey lead the way to the town. It wasn't too far of a walk so I hadn't bothered to release Sabella or Candy. The PokeBalls were in Stasis Mode so they could both come out whenever they chose to. She walked close by me and I was close to her. Within minutes of silent walking, we came up to a cave.

We both walked inside and she knew exactly where to step so I followed her exact movements. She went to the back wall and turned to face the left. On the wall there were a few stalagmites that came out towards us. It seemed odd to me because, last I remembered, stalagmites grew off the floor and stalactites grew from the ceiling. With my knowlegde, and a bit of guessing, I'm sure this is where the entrance was.

She pulled them in a certain order and, in the very back of the cave, a hidden door became visible. Once fully opened, Casey walked in and I did slowly after her. We walked down a dimly lit hallway and came to an elevator at the end. We pushed the button to go down where I would start my new life. I sighed and felt Casey grab onto my hand. I looked at her and smiled, grabbing her paw.

The elevator ride took almost 10 minutes to go down all the way. It was a silent ride and no words were being spoken. I just enjoyed having Casey so close to me as usual. As it came to a stop, the doors slowly opened, revealing a booming city. We stepped out and I looked in awe.

As far as I could see, there were buildings in every corner. Movie theaters, arcades, stores, a mall, and even an amusement park could be seen just from the entrance! I was at a loss of words on what to say. I looked to Casey who had a big smile on her face and she started walking again, me following her.

Every building we passed, I had to look at. There were so many places. Pathways filled out where roads normally would be since cars would be a no-go down here. Many people were walking the paths as well as us and we passed by many people who greeted us with a hello to which I happy replied.

As we came out of the busiest part of the city, we came into what appeared to be a housing complex. In front of it stood none other than Espeon and Mike themselves. Mike saw the expression on my face and laughed, "Told you we weren't lying," All I could do was nod. "How was the travel?"

"It was good. Casey provided me with the funnest traveling I'd had in a long time with how much she talks," I answered. She smiled at both me and Mike,

"I'm glad you liked her. What about Candy and Sabella?"

"Candy is tired. She made her move while at the waterfall," I said and he asked,

"Oh? How was it?"

"Different, I'll say that. We didn't have sex, though," I said. He looked at me confusedly, "I mean, Casey told me ahead of time that she'd make her move. She also told me right before she did. Instead of participating with Candy, she instead sat beside me and just made sure I was calm and happy and enjoying myself," I explained. He nodded in understanding,

"I see. Well, I hope you and Candy enjoyed yourselves," He said with a smile.

"I enjoyed myself. I couldn't bring myself to return the favor, though," I said, sadly.

"It's fine, Sen. She's a big girl, she understands." I nodded in understanding, "Come on, let me take you to your new place," He said as he and Espeon started walking down the road.

Several houses were lining the streets. They all seemed identical on the outside, minus the fact each one had a different house number for each, so I figured they'd all look similar structure wise on the inside.

After many houses, we came to a stop in front of house 305. I assumed this is going to be where I live. They started up the pathway to the porch and handed me the keys as we got to it. "Here you go," He said, "I'd like to welcome you to your new home," I smiled at him and opened the door as soon as I unlocked it.

Inside, it was very bland. There was a small sofa and TV in the living room, big enough to accommodate a few people or a person and two average sized canines. As we continued to walk through the house, he showed the kitched where there were basic things you'd need like a microwave, a stove, refridgerator, and a coffee maker for those who enjoy coffee.

Moving into different parts of the house, he showed the basic bathroom then the master bedroom. It was just a bit bigger than the livingroom and had a king sized bed for kind of obvious reasons that I won't specify. Across from the bed was a pretty big TV for those who enjoy television. There were wooden bedstands on both sides of the bed and there was also a drawer for clothes to go in. In the back of the room was a closet big enough to store clothes and a few other things you may need to put in there.

"That's basically the house," Mike said, "I know I told you that you'd be meeting some people as soon as you arrived but they're out... partying.. if you know what I mean," I chuckled and nodded as I knew what he meant.

"Thank you for this, Mike. I know you're saying not to thank you but I will. Over and over again," I said laughing. He chuckled and nodded,

"Alright, whatever. But I'm guessing you've all had a long day so I'll get out of here and allow you some sleep. Tomorrow Casey," He said, looking down to her, "I want you to take Sen shopping. All of it on me. New clothes for now, entertainment at a different time. Can you do this for me?" She nodded, and he nodded back. "Alright, well, I'd like to be the first to welcome you, Sen, to the city of Ithaca. If you ever need me or anybody, there are phones in each room of the house. There's also a phone book nearby with all numbers for literally every place in Ithaca." He said. I nodded and he continued, "I don't live here, I live in a different housing complex since I work higher up.

"Anyways, I wish you all a good night," He said as he and Espeon stepped out of the room. Soon after, I heard the front door open then shut right after. I sat down on the bed and Casey soon joined after.

I released Sabella and Candy from their Poke Balls. They both shook their heads for a moment and looked at me, "Well, we arrived," I said, "Thank you all for the wonderful time today. I had a lot of fun," I said with a smile. They all smiled happily back at me, "But I'm bushed right now so I'm heading to bed. You're all more than welcome to join if you want, or you can stay up and do whatever," I said as I got undressed.

I laid down in bed and covered myself up. I heard a yawn escape from Candy's maw as she climbed up with me. She took her usual spot on my chest as Casey took her spot on my right side. Unlike last time, however, Sabella jumped up as well and laid on my left side, resting her head on my stomach. I let out a very content sigh.

I could already hear the slight snoring from the three of them. Sabella hadn't even done too much and she was out like a light. Casey was out the entire time we were together on this day. She held me closely as she slept. Then Candy was on top of me in a little ball, snoring lightly. I couldn't help but smile at all three of their figures, lightly raising and falling from their breathing. Much like them, as soon as I had closed my eyes, I was out like a light.

This was a much deserved nights sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody. I'd like to talk about this story. When I first started writing this story, I had so much hope for it. It seemed like so much fun and, while it was fun at the beginning, I lost a lot of interest in the story. After the first 'lemon', if you may call it that, it felt like I was going nowhere with the story.

I had a lot I'd love to do to the story. I had so many ideas I could have done, so much plot I'd have loved to do, and so many pairings I'd do. I wanted it to be a different story that wasn't 100% smut. This story was going to have smut, and a bit of it eventually, sure, but it was more plot than anything. However, I have lost a lot of interest in it.

Now, I don't mean to sound like I hate my story. I'm in no way saying that. This is the first fic I was ever taking serious and actually was the first one to get me back into writing. I used to write but nothing was ever good. This one was actually a really good story in my opinion. Some of the reviews also added to that.

With that being said, I have done a lot of thinking. As mentioned, I have lost a lot of interest in writing this. I have had a lot of trouble over that past month trying to continue where I left off. But none of the paths I wanted to take would have worked. With that, I'm sad to inform you that, as of today, 8\6\2014, I will be stopping the continuation of A New Hope.

Now, I will be stopping THIS version. Over time, I may do a full scale rewrite when I finish Volunteers Dream. Right now, Volunteers Dream is my main priority. I have a very good idea of what I'm going to do in that story. Typing this long thing out, I'm actually considering turning Volunteers Dream into the same plot area of what this story was going to be. I'm still unsure.

So, to sum everything up, I'm cancelling A New Hope. I won't be updating this fic ever again. I'm very sorry to those who have enjoyed it and were looking forward to a new update. Seeing as I won't be updating, I figure I might as well tell where I was going to go with this story.

Back on Chapter 3, I had hinted at Casey's lover, who's name I never mentioned, 'dissapearing' when he went on a 'vacation'. That was a lie he had told her. He was actually an anti-Pokephiliac who did have relations with her to get to the city. This man, whom I dubbed as Damon Rafe, was the leader of a growing group of Anti-Pokephiliacs known as Anti-Pokephiliac Specialists, or A.P.S. for short.

I was going to have Sen move onto being part of the group of individuals who take down Anti-Pokephiliacs and, one day, move onto Rafe and take him down. Casey would find out and be heart broken where Sen would be there for her. They'd end up falling in love with eachother. Before Rafe is to be taken down, he finds the location of the city and a full-scale war happens as Rafe and many Anti-Pokephiliacs attack the city and Casey is killed in the war.

Dark? Perhaps, but it's what I had planned.

So yeah, you know the "plot" I was taking now. Sure, I had more planned, but that was the basics of what I was doing.

Again, to those who have been hoping for an update, I'm truly sorry. I might do a rewrite at some point in the distant future but I'm not sure. It's hard to say. Now, I'll be listing the people who have been here, leaving reviews, followers, and those who have favorited the story as well as those who have sent in OC's. I was going to put them in alphabetical order but, alas, I'm fucking lazy. So I'll just leave them in the order I saw them.

**Anti Critic**

**Guest "A"**

**red the lugia**

**Aaron\AFeralFurry**

**TriforceP**

**The OC Maker**

**ShadowRoxas12**

**Art of Shadow**

**Whitewolf03**

**ChronicAsylu,**

**Solvableenigma**

**Dragonfang20**

**FragHE**

**Kasmira3**

**Not Teh URN**

**Reader000x151**

**Xantuos**

**avidreader-everafter**

**nicranger**

**Conspiracy192**

**DawnStars1247**

**Fearofbeans**

**Kalareon**

**Rustic Ghost**

**TrainerJake**

**Vantage77**

**Vulpix's flame**

**chucktheninja**

**ddreamer9159**

**fxyyddr21**

**heartless115**

**j3tn1ghtw0lf**

**lordhunter38**

**shadowofbahumat**

So yeah, I would love to thank every single one of you for following\reviewing\sending in OC's\favoriting A New Hope. It means a lot to me. Even those who didn't follow or like it, thank you for atleast reading this. It means a lot to me.

I hope you all will enjoy anything I post if you do read anything else from me. I hope to see you all somewhere else. I love you all. 3

Cheat Codes.. out!


End file.
